There is previously known a method of detonating or bursting an explosive material to dispose it. Examples of the explosive material include a military explosive material used for a chemical weapon or the like (e.g., projectile, bomb, land mine, and naval mine), which specifically includes a steel shell filled with a burster and a substance hazardous to a human body, for example. Example of the hazardous substance can be a chemical agent such as mustard or lewisite toxic to a human body.
That blasting method, which does not require disassembling an object to be treated, is suitable for treatment of the above explosive materials. This method enables treatment of not only well-preserved ammunition but also hard-to-disassemble ammunition because of its secular deterioration or distortion. Further, the explosion generates ultra-high temperature and pressure which can decompose almost all of the hazardous substances. This method is, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The blasting disposal is frequently performed within a tightly sealed pressure vessel to prevent a hazardous substance from outside-leakage or to reduce adverse effects on environment such as noise, vibration or the like produced by the blasting. The blasting can generate an off-gas containing a fuel component such as CO, H2 and CH4 or a residue of the above hazardous substances. The fuel component or residual hazardous substances contained in the off-gas is required to be cleaned (detoxified) to a reference value or below before the discharge of the off-gas to the atmosphere. A bursting disposal of an explosive material without the above hazardous substances also requires cleaning a fuel-component thereafter. In addition, the time for cleaning is desired to be short.
For the cleaning, conventionally known is a method of neutralizing a residual substance with an agent, but the neutralization takes a long time, depending upon the state of the residue. For example, a reaction of solid residue can require a long time. In the case where the residual substance is constituted by not a single substance but several substances, the treatment of it may be required to be separately conducted several times.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.